Sora's Island Paradise Aftermath
by Mace and Xion Dark Duos
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku sail on the raft to meet new islands ,friends, and enemies.
1. Chapter 1 SAY HELLO TO XION!

Disclaimer:Xion: Hi this is Xion here and I'm doing a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic cool huh?And also it has me as a little kid like everyone else and hooble is in it ^^ me make wuve to her **coughs** ok lets get on with it but first we gotta start off with SIMPLE AND CLEAN ^^!!!!!!! *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* **Starts off with the beat**  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
You're giving me too many things  
  
Lately you're all I need  
  
You smiled at me and said,  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
What I meant when I said "No,  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
The daily things that keep us all busy  
  
Are confusing me  
  
That's when you came to me and said,  
  
Wish I could prove I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
It's enough when I say so  
  
And maybe some things are that simple  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before  
  
Out on the raft sailed Riku Sora and Kairi but will be on there adventure this time well they're about to find out!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
SAY HELLO TO XION!!!!!  
  
  
  
During the night on the raft they slept very still because if they struggled around they were sure to fall off so they remained still.Sora however was still awake looking at the stars.  
  
Sora:.... I wonder if the Heartless will ever return?....Will they?  
  
Riku: I bet you they will.  
  
Sora: !? Riku? Are... Are you awake?  
  
Riku: yea sorry I scared you ...... So Sora whats on your mind?  
  
Sora:....The Heartless ...and also Ansem..you remember how he possessed you remember?What if he was in the Kingdom right now possessing Mickey or Donald...Or maybe right now hes possessed Kairi too..I just wonder.  
  
Riku: Sora listen **puts his hand on his shoulder** Don't worry we're gonna be fine and Kairi she won't be possessed remember?She's a princess.  
  
Sora: **sighed** yea I guess your right I just get a little worried ... that's all.**smiles and lays down and so does Riku**Hey uh Riku..  
  
Riku: yea?  
  
Sora: thanks.  
  
Riku: **smiles** hey what are friends for?  
  
The next morning they hit with a big thud.  
  
Riku: WHOA WHAT THE!?....Hey SORA KAIRI!!!!!! WE'VE HIT LAND!!!!!!!!**points to a beach**  
  
Sora and Kairi wake up and start yelling WOO HOO YAY YIPPEE.As they got up Kairi got her foot stuck on something and helped her but it wouldn't budge so Riku joined and tugged and out of nowhere came Donald and Goofy.  
  
Sora Kairi and Riku: DONALD GOOFY!? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM.  
  
Goofy: well while you were snoozing we arrived on the Gummi Ship so we decided to travel with ya.  
  
Donald: yeshhhhhhhhhh.  
  
They all laughed and went exploring in a thick and dense jungle filled with all sorts of trees and animals.But then they heard a familier Jaguar roar.  
  
Sora: hey guys doesn't this remind you of Tarzan or something?  
  
All nodded and went up seeing and boy with silver hair protecting a girl the same age as his.  
  
Boy: BACK YOU B******!!!!!!!  
  
They all gasped not as his language but the jaguar.The boy got his foot and slammed it into it's chest making yip in pain and it ran away.  
  
Boy: Are you ok?  
  
Girl: yea I'm alright.  
  
Sora: HEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!  
  
Boy: hey who are you?  
  
Sora introduced himself and the others and they waved and everything.  
  
Boy: I'm Xion and this is Hooble my** blushes and coughs ** my girlfriend.  
  
Hooble: silleh**kisses cheek**  
  
Xion: so uh what brings you here?  
  
Sora: well we came on a raft not far from here and...  
  
Xion: so your parents don't know you're here either huh?  
  
Sora: whoa whoa whoa how did you know?  
  
Xion:......well were kinda...explorers and all that so.  
  
Hooble: so we came on a boat and sailed to this shore about a month ago. everything has been great here...we even built our own hut but with one bedroom**giggles**  
  
Xion: **blushes** ..HEY DON'T TELL EM THAT.....**coughs** anyways we're here and we're thinking of building a new boat and everything.  
  
Sora: **thinks about that one bedroom thing and twitche** hehe uh cool so how is the boat doing?  
  
Xion: uhhhhhhhhhhhh Hooble?  
  
Hooble: .... not so good.  
  
Sora: hey we'll help ya build it I guess if that jaguar doesn't try to eat me.  
  
Riku: oh believe me he'll try **laughs** he likes it extra tenderized.  
  
Kairi: **blank stare** uh Riku no ones laughing...  
  
Riku: **coughs** ...uhhhhhhh...nevermind.  
  
So they went to Xion's boat but Xion however wanted to ask Sora something.  
  
Xion: hey uh Sora by the way uh do you wanna battle or something?  
  
Sora: yea sure no prob.  
  
Xion: thanks.  
  
Both of them went on an open beach and began.  
  
Sora took out his keyblade and swung it at him but Xion blocked it with it twin blades that extend from his wrist.  
  
Sora: whoa I didn't see that comin.  
  
Xion ran to Sora and tried to attack him but he dodged it leaping into the air.  
  
Xion : pretty good Sora.  
  
Xion powers up his speed and tries to hit sora but Sora dodges it every time.  
  
Xion: man I'm tired ** pants ** hey wanna call it a day?  
  
Sora: sure  
  
Xion: hey maybe you wanna battle Bakuryu or Yugo I hear they're pretty good.  
  
Sora: are they on the island?  
  
Xion: oh yea they live across our hut wanna go see them?  
  
Sora: sure!!!!!  
  
Sora and Xion went to the village and went to everyone.  
  
Xion: hey guys this is Sora he's new here .  
  
Yugo: **leans on the wall** hey  
  
Bakuryu: ** carrying a bag of lumber for the fire** hey wassup  
  
Alice: HIYA!!!!!  
  
Shenlong and Long : **come out of nowhere** hello  
  
Uriko:**sleeps**  
  
Xion: hey sora they're more if you want to know but the rest are on the ancient mountain trying to find something.But hey look its Cronos and Marvel.HEY GUYS!!!!!!  
  
Cronos: hey dude how ya been  
  
Xion: pretty good hey this is Sora.  
  
Cronos: hey sora nice to meet ya  
  
Sora: same here.  
  
Xion: anyways I'll show you our hut.  
  
Xion and Sora went to his hut and he showed him around.  
  
Xion: this is the bedroom the bed is a hammock which is very comfortable and this is our uhhhhhhhhhh bathroom which really stinks right now but I'll get some freshener in a minute...This is hoobles room with a dresser...couldn't find the parts for a hammock so we have one bed ..... oh yea this is Blade's room ....he's my dog.  
  
Blade: slightly groaned and rolled over for a minute then fell asleep all lazy like.  
  
Sora: neato.  
  
While they went outside after looking in Xion's hut the Grand Elders came down from the mountain......there was Gado,the Iron Paw Master, Jenny, the Winged Fang Master,Stun the Hornet Thorn Master,Gane, the Furry Tusk Master, and Kohyru, the Steel Drill Master.  
  
Xion: those are the masters of five.Those are also the people who really take care of us but we usually go on by ourselves anyways.They are extremely strong and very powerful too.Even Long couldn't beat them.And oh yea I forgot to mention some other guys there is Fang Yugo's Twin Bro, Uranus, and Busu they're kinda weird but strong ... Anyways theres an extra hut over there if you wanna spend the night alright we'll it's getting dark anyways and the fire will start any minute now so go get Kairi and those other guys ok?I'll personally invite you.**smiles**  
  
The next hour it was pitch black except for the burning fire in the middle of the huts. Sora came down with the gang and they joined in.Xion who was next to Hooble was in a black sleeveless shirt with black shorts and combat boots and gloves also.Hooble was hugging his arm and laying her head on his shoulder.Kairi thought they made a good couple and she smiled.  
  
Xion: so Grand Elders what did you find on the mountain.  
  
Jenny: well we don't really know we couldn't make it out but I think Kohryu might know what it is.  
  
Kohryu spoke in a low voice: It was something very sacred from our ancestors.....something gold and very very shiny and we suspect it's a sign of something terrible is about to happen.  
  
Xion: what terrible thing?  
  
Kohryu:.....Demons.  
  
Everyone eyes widened in the word demons and Hooble gripped around Xion's arm also Xion hugged her settling her down a little.  
  
Xion: what do you mean demons?  
  
Gado: he means there's going to be a battle between us that's why we must teach you how to transform and fight.  
  
Sora:whoa you guys can transform?  
  
Xion: yea but not now....for example I can transform into an Unborn and Cronos can transform into a penguin and a goldent phoenix.  
  
Riku: whoa that's really cool.Hey I wonder what Alice can do.  
  
Alice transforms into a bunny.  
  
Riku:**coughs** forget I asked.  
  
Sora remembers something back when Riku was possessed he looked the heartless gate and it had a gold surrounding.  
  
Sora: uh Grand Elders did this Gold thing appear in a heart shape...  
  
Kohryu: hmmmmmmmmmmmm come to think of it......yes... yes indeed boy how did you know.  
  
Sora: its nothing just a thought*he shivered*.  
  
After the fire they all went to bed and slept but Sora again wasn't asleep.  
  
Sora: Ansem is coming back again and so is the Heartless.....so....its gonna happen all over again. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Disclaimer:Xion: man I'm getting good at this I think we're gonna have a real doozy on this one aren't we well send me more reviews next week I'll make another chapter so see ya later PEACE!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 ISLAND CROSSING!

Disclaimer:Xion: hiya folks.As you already know Sora thinks the Heartless and Ansem are going to return well that's what this chapter is here for you see it will make a lot of stuff appear and all that and hey they also ...... Oops don't wanna ruin the chapter with a DUN DUN DUN spoiler so lets get on with it alright!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 ISLAND  
  
CROSSING  
  
After a long harsh ,cold, and suffering night Sora decided to finally fall asleep in his hammock..The next morning Sora and the gang finally awake as they hear talking outside.  
  
Sora:**walks out of hut** hey whats going on?  
  
Cronos: THE BOAT IS DONE GET UP AND LETS GO OK!?  
  
Sora: YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!RIKU KAIRI GET UP LETS GO THEY'VE FINISHED THE BOAT!!!!!!  
  
Riku: wow that was quick I guess they really pushed their backs on it.  
  
Kairi: that's must've been some hardwork.  
  
The gang walk over to the boat and it is huge ark like boat made from wood and bamboo.  
  
Xion:**comes out of it wipping his forehead** man that was hard work.......Oh hey Sora how ya been?  
  
Sora: good you?  
  
Xion: same here.Hey you ready to go yet?  
  
Sora: no not yet I still have to get use to the island first why?Are we leaving already?  
  
Xion: yea in a couple of days.  
  
The next to Xion hugging his arm must've been Hooble since she's Xion's girlfriend and all.  
  
Gado: hey Xion.  
  
Xion: yea what?  
  
Gado: lets begin your training remember?You told me yesterday you were gonna let me train you.  
  
Xion: OH YEA I FORGOT!!!!!!!Hey Sora wanna come with us?  
  
Sora: sure is it alright guys?  
  
Riku: yea it is  
  
Kairi: I'll come too Sora.  
  
Sora: alright **smiles**  
  
Sora,Kairi,Xion,and Gado went to an open field and began.  
  
Gado: alright you know the basics Xion?  
  
Xion: yep first you transform.**suddenly he transform into this steel cyborg like creature with two antennas and twin wrist blades and dark red eyes.**  
  
Sora: whoa cool!!!!!!  
  
Xion: ready?set?GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**runs at Gado lightning speed with giant boosters and it looks like theres ten of him trailing towards Gado*  
  
Gado: mmmmmmmmmm very good Xion now hit me with full force.  
  
Xion: YOU GOT IT *both of his blades pop out very red and it hits his chest**  
  
Gado: ugh very good Xion.That's enough for today we've got to get the boat ready.  
  
Xion: alright**detransforms**  
  
Xion,Gado, and Sora walk back to the ship and get ready to go.  
  
Kohryu: hello everyone!Have you all packed your things.  
  
Everyone: YES GRAND ELDER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But before he could answer the ground started shaking and something was coming of the mountain.It seemed like a giant stone golem of some sort.  
  
Sora: OH MY GOD IT'S THE HEARTLESS!!!!!!!!!RIKU , KAIRI, DONALD, GOOFY LETS SHOW THEM WHAT WE GOT.**he and the rest ran to the mountain and saw it..Sora's prediction was right Ansem and the heartless were coming back for revenge.*GET IT NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
All of them attacked but it didn't seem to help.  
  
Xion: SORA LET US HELP YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All of the transformed villagers ran up the mountain and so did the grand elders.  
  
Xion: DAMNIT NO EFFECT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A voice: maybe we can help you.  
  
They looked around and saw Uranus, Busu, and Fang.  
  
Xion: whoa yea sure.  
  
Uranus:**transformed into a giant chimera and started wrestling the golem and headbutted it before it could attack.**  
  
Busu:**changed into a chameleon and blended with his enviroment and fwapped the golem with his tongue and took off his arm eating it.**  
  
Fang: **stands back facing to golem and as it reached to grab him Fang turned around and transformed to a dark werewolf.Jumping into the air he punched the golem and destroyed it.**  
  
Xion: YEAAAAAAAAAA YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** was suddenly stabbed by a black keyblade.**  
  
Sora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** in his mind he said wait that's he looked up and saw there on the tip Ansem deadly as ever*  
  
Ansem:hello weilder of the keyblade.. Ive been looking for you and your little friends and decided to take another instead.  
  
Xion:**fell to the ground bleeding to death**  
  
Hooble:XION!!!!!!!!!!!!!**ran to him looking and see a big opening around his heart**  
  
Sora: **gasped seeing Ansem having Xion's heart and he ran to him and tried to attack but an unknown force attacked him making him flying backwards**  
  
Ansem: sorry but I plan to make his heart useful when I need it so stay there and be a good little boy** and with a flash he disappeared**  
  
Sora: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR YOU'LL PAY ANSEM I SWEAR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR PUT HIM IN THE BOAT!!!!!!!!!!**tears were pouring down his eyes**  
  
Hooble: ok ** was crying too**  
  
After they've taken his body to the boat they laid him down on the floor putting a pillow on his head and wrapping him with a blanket.  
  
Hooble: hey Kohryu is it ok if I sleep beside him?  
  
Kohryu: yes you can I now how it feels.  
  
Hooble did the same and walked onto the boat and everyone got on and began sailing off onto the ocean.  
  
Sora: Riku?I can't believe he did that to him I just can't.  
  
Riku: I know it's hard on all of us he was a good friend and we'll get his heart back I promise Sora.  
  
Sora: yea I better cheer up thanks Riku.  
  
Night fell quickly as the island seemed hard to see from there.Sora walked to his bed and saw Hooble wrapping her arms around Xion crying and kissing his cheek with a tear left on her cheek.He thought she cried herself to sleep.But he just walked on feeling the same as her.He got into his hammock and looked out at the window muttering" I shall destroy you Ansem I swear it."After that he finally fell asleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hooble: sniff sniff well that was the end of the chapter* sob * and I wish it had a happy ending but were not at the ending of the whole story so we'll keep going. 


	3. Chapter 3 VAHN'S VIOLENT FLAME

Disclaimer:Hooble:Hi all its me the great hooble.As you know our heros have gotten onto the boat and are now on their island adventure.*grins** and also they meet new friends and **shutups and covers mouth** oopsy my bad.Well lets get on with the story.  
  
  
  
Vahn's Violent Flame  
  
Sora and the others woke that morning refreshed and to take anything on... Including Sora to pay back for what Ansem did to Xion.Shaking his head to forget Sora stepped out and went to the bow and watched the ocean.  
  
Sora: its beautiful.  
  
A voice from behind him: yes it certainly is.  
  
Sora: **turns around and finds Cronos**hey Cronos how ya been?  
  
Cronos: ...... Don't try to cover it Sora I know how you feel  
  
Sora:M-Me?W-What do ya mean?  
  
Cronos: Don't try to fake it we all know that you are pissed off about that silver haired dude.  
  
Sora: oh that.yea I am covering it.  
  
Cronos: Sora whats the story between you and him?  
  
Sora: **sighs** well I might as well tell you..While me and my friends were at an island one night the sky went dark and creatures arose out of the darkness.....and Riku was taken prisoner by Ansem.after that its all been a blur to me cause I thought it was a dream.  
  
Cronos: so you saying that dude up at the mountain was the enemy!?  
  
Sora:**nods**yea he's been my enemy every since but there are others I've..  
  
Cronos: THERES OTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LET ME AT THEM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: Cronos...calm down they are already dead... no wait they're in the other place I forgot.  
  
Cronos: ya know Sora...if you have a problem in life and it comes back take it down head on and it'll be vanquished forever but.....we haven't been fully prepared for it yet so.....we can't....not yet..until we're ready.  
  
Sora: yea together.....we'll defeat Ansem once and for all....Thanks Cronos.  
  
Cronos: no prob.  
  
After the days and nights passed they finally heard a thud outside of them.They all awoken and before their very eyes .....was land.  
  
Bakuryu: WOO HOO NO MORE SALT WATER!!!!!!!!!Uhhhhhhh Alice is that a bad water.  
  
Alice: wait you didn't drink it did you.  
  
Bakuryu: IM GONNA HURL!!!!!!!!!!!!**goes over to edge and pukes**  
  
Riku: that looked painful.  
  
Sora: uhhhhhhhhh I think.  
  
They walked off and spotted a village up ahead but they stood back.  
  
Kohryu: hey Sora go ask if they're friendly or something.  
  
Sora: uh okay.**walks over to the village to see if anyone is around but it seemed to be deserted.**Huh funny I thought ** something hit at his feet**WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**looked forward seeing a black shadow with a snake like thing on his hand.  
  
Person: YOU GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Another person from behind let out a gust of wind from a fairy like braclet.  
  
Another Person: NO ONE TAKES OUR STUFF AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!!!!!  
  
The final person stepped out of the shadows a sword coming out of his gauntlet.  
  
Other person: no one gets out alive.  
  
But someone came out protecting Sora.  
  
Someone: VAHN,GALA,NOA ITS NOT HIM.  
  
Vahn: what do you mean he must be working with Songi,Mai.  
  
Mai: but its not him not at all he doesn't have a Ra-Seru.  
  
Gala: that is true he doesn't have one at all.  
  
Noa: besides he looks kinda scrawny to be one of Songi's.  
  
Sora:**scrawny eh?**  
  
Vahn: nah he looks kinda tough.**walks over to Sora** Hi I'm Vahn,**points to pink haired girl** that's Noa, and ** points to big dude** that's Gala.And WELCOME TO RIM ELM....yours truly.  
  
Sora: hi I'm Sora and uh** makes signal for everyone to come out** these are my friends.  
  
Everyone introduced themselves Cronos got along great with this one girl.  
  
Sora: hey Cronos whos this?  
  
Cronos: OH!She's Tieu **whispers in his ear** she looks cute doesn't she?  
  
Tieu:**giggles blushing** I heard that.  
  
Cronos: **blushes** ....huh?hehe shoo Sora.  
  
Sora: ok bye love birds.  
  
Vahn:**pops out of no where** and a partridge in a pear tree.  
  
Cronos: **conks him on the head** down Simba  
  
Simba:**roars**  
  
Cronos:YOU TOO PRETTY......THINGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Simba:**mutters** I'll show you thingy.  
  
Sora: hey uh Vahn could I ask you something?  
  
Vahn: sure what is it?  
  
Sora:**stomache grumbles** do you have anthing to eat?  
  
Vahn:**laughs** yea we do  
  
They were being watched in a crystal.  
  
A cold voice: THAT STUPID LIL BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!*smacks it off and breaks it**I'll make sure he pays permenantly.SONGI!!!!  
  
Songi: yes master.  
  
Cold Voice: make sure the Seru get there on time to destroy Sora and his lil hunch bunch ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Songi: you got it boss!!!!!!!YOU HEARD THE MAN GET MOVIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ONE TWO THREE FOUR ONE TWO THREE FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MARCH LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Armies and armies of heartless and seru we're prepared for a battle marching into a heart of great power.  
  
Cold Voice: I hope your ready my little pet.**two red eyes appeared from behind it**  
  
?????: yes master.  
  
Cold Voice: go and march toward them expecting death in the end NOW GO!!!!!!!!!!!!**laughs evily**  
  
?????:**flies out of the heart that was in the mountain.Appearing to be the one person Ansem took away.....Xion.**  
  
Dark Xion appeared with black hair and red lit eyes with darkness around them.His voice sounded like a possesser with such a demon like tune that even an egg would crack.He had a red jacket with a skull behind it as a symbol of death.He still had the same black shirt that was there before.But he was missing something.....A heart to which he would feel love in.  
  
Dark Xion: hahahahaha I am the mercenary of death the seeker of causes and doubts.Hopes and dreams evolve around me in order for me to live.I AM DEATH ITSELF**laughs maniacly**Now my destination lies before me THE ONE I SEEK IS SORA OF THE DESTINY ISLAND AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**jets over the waters grinning madly**  
  
Sora: WHOA!!!!!!**feels somethings about to approach** HERE NOW ITS TOO QUICK SO MUCH POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vahn: what do you mean?Sora is something coming!?  
  
Sora: **pants**YES.EVERYBODY LISTEN SOMETHINGS COMING AND ITS NOT GOING TO BE PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EVERYONE HIDE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ILL DEAL WITH IT GO NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And they did they ran to hide and in good places too hoping they won't get in the way.  
  
Sora:**he felt it was right above him...he looked and he saw a dark figure rising towards him**OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark Xion: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A giant explosion when Xion hit the ground seeing to the end that Sora shall die once and for all.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Cronos: only one person can ask these questions..How did Xion end up this way?Why hadn't Sora felt it earlier?Is he alive or dead? Well we'll find out on our next episode!!!!!!!!SO GET READY!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 THE WAR BEGINS PART 1!

Disclaimer:Cronos: Hi everyone this is another episode of KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!As you know we have met a slight pause in our last episode.Xion and Sora were in a huge explosion and now we question ARE THEY STILL ALIVE!!!!!TODAYS OPPONENT IS THE POWERFUL CHAMPION DOMON KASSHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!LETS GET THINGS STARTED!!!!!!!!!**just took off his shirt with sexy body** KINGDOM HEARTS FINAL SET READY!!!!!!!!GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4 The War Begins Part 1  
  
  
  
A giant explosion occurred than no other and now it had destroyed the island in a matter of seconds.Sora and Xion were inside and with no escape.Lets see what happens now!  
  
Sora:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**is being blown back from the explosion**  
  
Dark Xion:**laughing histaricly** DIE YOU PITIFUL FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: how could you!You were my friend!  
  
Dark Xion: tsk tsk tsk DON'T FORGET YOU FOOL I AM NOT THE REAL XION ANSEM STILL HAS HIS PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A HEART!!!!  
  
Sora: so your not him and..  
  
Dark Xion: EVERYTHING IS GOING TO DIE JUST LIKE YOUR FRIEND XION!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: NO NO I WONT LET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**forces back the explosion and it hits xion only making a slight blood stain.**  
  
Dark Xion:......what how?How could you have caused me pain**looks at him** what whats that around you!?  
  
Sora: huh?**looks at himself** WHOA!!!!!!!**has red light around him**  
  
Dark Xion: WHAT IS THAT AHHHH!!!!!!!!ITS SO BRIGHT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**holds head**  
  
Sora: hehehe**holds dark xion making him feel the worst sort of pain**  
  
Dark Xion: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!**explodes and makes Sora go flyin**  
  
Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Kairi and Riku: SORA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: **flies off far away**  
  
Kairi: where do you think he could've gone?  
  
Riku: I don't know.  
  
Meanwhile back at Ansem's Castle.  
  
Ansem: DAMN HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU HAVE FAILED ME!!!!!!!!!**takes the crystal orb that Xion's heart is in and smacks it down making the heart go out**Oh no!!QUICK AFTER IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The heartless raced over to get it but it flew out of the heart portal and raced to Xion's body.  
  
Xion: WHOA NELLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**jumps up and looks around**where am I?  
  
Hooble:**wakes up** huh XION!!!!!!!!!!**jumps into his arms and kisses his lips**  
  
Xion: **kisses back** hey I missed you too **smiles** hey where's Sora?  
  
Hooble: I dunno I heard something but I went back to sleep.  
  
Xion: oh okay**kisses neck** love you.  
  
Hooble: love you too**kisses forehead**  
  
Everyone came back running and looking in.  
  
Kohryu: XION YOUR AWAKE!  
  
Cronos: WELCOME BACK TO SOCIAL LIFE BUDDY!  
  
Vahn: hi I'm Vahn **shakes his hand**  
  
Xion: nice to meet ya.Uh Cronos did you uh get a girlfriend or something cause.  
  
Cronos: yea this is Tieu.  
  
Tieu: HIYA!!!!!  
  
Xion: o.o uh nice to meet you too.Where's Sora?  
  
Kohryu:.........hes somewhere else cause of someone.**he tells him the whole story**  
  
Xion: so.......hes gone?  
  
Jenny: technicly yea but he could be on another island or something we really don't know actually.  
  
Gado: HEY WHEN IN DOUBT PINKY OUT I ALWAYS SAY!Hey we can find him sooner or later.  
  
But there was a kinda noise outside and it sounded like an army.  
  
Gala: do you hear that?  
  
Noa: sounds like.  
  
Riku: HEARTLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vahn: AND SERU!!!!!!!!!  
  
They came in swarms and were heading for them hoping to destroy the island too.  
  
Kohryu: VAHN GALA NOA GO GET YOUR STUFF AND FAMILY AND LETS BE OFF!We'll hold them off.  
  
Xion: TIME TO BE VANQUISHED!!!!!!!!**transforms**  
  
Yugo: YOU GOT IT!!!!!!**transforms and howls**  
  
Alice: TIME FOR HEARTS**transforms**  
  
Bakuryu and Kohryu: NO ONE SURVIVES THE IRON DRILL!!!!!!!!**they both transforms**  
  
Cronos: GOLDEN PHONEIX ARISE!!!!!!!!**transforms into one**  
  
Vahn Gala and Noa went to get all of their stuff and family to the boat.  
  
Vahn: RASERU SWORD!!!!!!!!!!**it shings out**  
  
Noa:**takes out flute and plays** I CALL THE MIGHTY LAPIS**a giant phoenix comes out.**  
  
Gala:**summons Viguro** SOMEONES GONNA GET FRIED!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The sound of battle came fast as the team struggled and struggled to conquer but a voice came from behind.  
  
Voice: tsk tsk tsk.  
  
Gala: SONGI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Songi: yes its me Songi and I also brung a little surprise!  
  
Noa: CORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!AND!!!!!!!  
  
ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Vahn: THE JUGGERNAUT!!!!!!  
  
Juggernaut: **roars and opens its mouth to make an attack**  
  
Vahn: OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**it fires and vahn covers and it passes and makes and explosion in the air.**THAT WAS CLOSE!!!!!!!  
  
Cort: not close enough.Juggernaut its feeding time.  
  
Juggernaut:**takes out his tongue and wraps it around Vahn.**  
  
Xion: NOOOOOOOOOO**slices tongue and it makes a painful moaning sound**ALRIGHT GUYS WERE NO LONGER GONNA TOY WITH THEM  
  
Songi: uh oh.  
  
Cort: this is bad.  
  
Noa: YEA LAPIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LAPIS WAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lapis:**powers up and fires it at them**  
  
Songi: RETREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**retreats and so does everything else**  
  
Everyone: YEA WE DID IT YEA WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ugh oi where am I?  
  
Someone: somewhere where you shouldn't belong.  
  
Sora: who are you?  
  
Someone: I'm Domon Kasshu Champion of the Gundam Fight.  
  
Sora: who!?  
  
Domon: I didn't studder now why wont you go back to your mommy and get some food.  
  
Sora: SAY WHAT OK THAT'S IT YOUR GOIN DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!**tries to punch but domon catches it**  
  
Domon: you still need to learn kid good thing I'm in a happy mood.Come with me.**walks off**  
  
Sora:**walks off with him**  
  
Domon: do you have a sword little one?  
  
Sora: yea **takes out keyblade** why?  
  
Domon: cause I'm gonna teach you how to do a seren state of mind.  
  
Sora: a what?  
  
Domon: you heard me now go sit on that stump like rock and wait for me.  
  
Sora:**sits on it and waits for him to return and he eventually**  
  
Domon: now lets begin.  
  
Sora: uh why do you want me to do this?  
  
Domon: .......because I want to make you a good fighter like me ...when you don't have your sword to protect yourself you us your fist to do the talking.  
  
Sora: well my fists are kinda huge so now what do I do?  
  
Domon: first get in a meditative state and don't think about anything not even anger just calm.  
  
Sora: alright I'll try**does everything he wants him to and begins to feel a jerk from his stomache**  
  
Domon: that's it very good now see what you can do when your fighting.  
  
Sora: who?  
  
Domon: me who else?  
  
Sora:**gets up and takes his sword and so does Domon they bow and get in a battle stance**  
  
Both of the fighters glare at each other waiting for the other to move but than Domon twitches and Sora jumps to counter him but Domon has already dodged the attack and is behind Sora.Sora backflips behind Domon grabs his shoulder and punches him making him fly backwards.Domon hits the ground but gets up drawing his sword and running at Sora.Sora is doing the same thing attempting to strike with his keyblade but Domon made a block making their swords into a dead lock.  
  
Sora: hehehe your pretty good........FOR A TEACHER!!!!!!!!!!!STOPTRA!!!!!!!!!**he stops time and Domon freezes and Sora knees him in the stomache Domon still not moving.Sora jumps back and time begins and Domon falls to his knees.**  
  
Domon: GACK!!!! How did you do that?  
  
Sora: just simple attack.I always use it in tight spots.  
  
Domon: hehe good enough**gets up** seems like you a better fighter already.By the way whats your name anyways?  
  
Sora: Sora yours?**holds out hand**  
  
Domon: Domon Kasshu **holds out hand and shakes**  
  
Sora: nice to meet ya.Uhhhhhhhhhh OH NO I FORGOT!!!!!!!!  
  
Domon: about what?  
  
Sora: MY FRIENDS THEY'RE STILL ON RIM ELM!!!!!!!  
  
Domon: Rim Elm?Whoa that's like a thousand miles from here.  
  
Sora: whoa that far.  
  
Domon: yep how did you get all the way here?  
  
Sora explained about everything.  
  
Domon: so a giant explosion blew you this far whoa that must've been a big explosion.HEY I KNOW!  
  
Sora: what?  
  
Domon: why won't I come with you to Rim Elm.  
  
Sora: sure why not**smiles**  
  
Domon and Sora get on a boat and sail to Rim Elm hoping to find his friends waiting for him there.They sailed against the clear water and they saw fish and everything including a jellyfish.But Sora on the other hand saw a mermaid which looked like Ariel.  
  
Sora: what the?  
  
Domon: what is it?  
  
Sora: nothing.  
  
They finally reached Rim Elm were everyone was in the boat ready sail off to another island.  
  
Sora: HEY GUYS IM BACK!!!!!!!!  
  
Kairi: SORA **hugs him**  
  
Sora: hey I missed you too.  
  
Xion and Riku: yo Sora whats up.  
  
Sora: Nothin much.  
  
Kohryu: were ready to go Sora are you ready?  
  
Sora: YOU BET I AM!!!!!!  
  
Domon: hey Sora I gotta get back to my Island alright?  
  
Sora: awwwwwww why wont you come with us?  
  
Domon: nah I got more important stuff to do...Later.  
  
As everyone on the boat began to sail off they saw Domon begin to sail off as well.  
  
Sora: SEE YA DOMON!!!!!!!!!  
  
Domon:**gives thumbs up smiling**  
  
Xion: so Sora how was your trip?  
  
Sora: ok I guess.  
  
Xion: we had a glimpse of Ansem could do but do you think its over?  
  
Sora: no....He'll come back I'm sure of it.  
  
Meanwhile at Ansem's Castle.  
  
Ansem: DAMN HIM!!!!!!!!SONGI CORT!!!!!!!!  
  
Songi and Cort: yes master.  
  
Ansem: WHY HAVE YOU FAILED ME!!!!!!!  
  
Songi and Cort: we do not know....we are sorry master.  
  
Ansem: make sure you don't fail me again you dispicible fools!!!!!**throws a glass down**I WILL MAKE HIM PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!MAKE SURE SORA DIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5 THE WAR BEGINS PART 2!

Xion: well the heat is burning and it will keep going until it gets hit with a fire extinguisher.  
  
Hooble:**has one** no its just the turkey.  
  
Xion: ._. oh .....sorry about that folks...WHAT A MINUTE WHAT DO YA MEAN THE TURKEY!  
  
Hooble:um IT WAS SORA'S FAULT!  
  
Sora: huh?  
  
Xion: ugh anyways we're going to have a new series of Kingdom Hearts but we're not going to spoil it yet.NOW ITS TIME FOR THE WAR BEGINS PART 2!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
THE WAR BEGINS  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
Xion: SORA THEY'RE COMING FROM ALL SIDES MAKE SURE THEY'RE DOWN!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: IM WORKIN ON IT.  
  
Author:Xion: well you wonder why I'm in such a big situation huh?Well lets take it from the top.Last time me and the others just made the Heartless guys retreat but now they came back in huge swarms and there was only one place to go and that was ......Hollow Bastion.  
  
10 hours ago  
  
Xion: hey Sora where is Hollow Bastion exactly?  
  
Sora: we have to get a Gummi Ship from Donald and Goofy.  
  
Xion: a what ship?  
  
Sora: it's a ship that go to other worlds.  
  
Xion: oh ok.  
  
Sora:**walks over to Donald and Goofy** hey guys do you still have a Gummi ship?  
  
Donald: yea but its kinda messed up a lil..but still flyable.  
  
Goofy: but if were gonna take some people we only have a few beds so you better choose.  
  
Sora: well I know one thing Riku and Kairi are coming....well 8 more people to go.  
  
Xion: hey Sora what did they say.  
  
Sora: its flyable but only for 10 people.  
  
Xion: oh well am I coming?  
  
Sora: yea sure...7 more to go.  
  
Xion: better count Hooble shes a pretty fighter.  
  
Sora: 6.Hmmmmmmmmm well who else?  
  
Xion: well how about Vahn?  
  
Sora: okay 5.Anyone else?  
  
Xion: Bakuryu and Cronos?  
  
Sora: 3.  
  
Xion: we gotta bring one of the grand masters hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm how about Gado?  
  
Sora: 2.  
  
Xion: now I know Tieu is going with Cronos.  
  
Sora: well one more I don't think anyone is gonna-  
  
Domon: I'll go.  
  
Sora: Domon?I thought you left.  
  
Domon: yea well I might as well keep an eye on ya just in case.**winks**  
  
Sora:**smiles** ok heh.**runs back to Donald and Goofy**we're all set and ready to go.  
  
Goofy: Gawrsh that was fast.  
  
Xion and the others walked off to the gummi ship with their belongings.  
  
Kohryu: Xion.**throws him something**  
  
Xion: **catches** what is it?  
  
Kohryu: open it and you may use it on your journey.  
  
Xion:**opens it and it's a long red and black blade(the horn of a Megatron)**Wow thanks**kneels before him** I will make you proud Grand Elder.**runs to Gummi ship**  
  
Donald: Are we all set?  
  
Everyone: yea!  
  
Donald:BLAST OFF!!!!!**arrow points down and Goofy screams**  
  
Xion:**in his room**  
  
Hooble: hey**stands in front of him**  
  
Xion: **smiles** hey  
  
Hooble:**sits next to him and hugs him**  
  
Xion:**hugs back**  
  
Sora:**looking at them through a window thinking** they'll be bonded together even without the papou fruit.  
  
The Next Day..  
  
They arrived at Hollow Bastion and they saw tons of heartless coming.  
  
Sora: HERE THEY COME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: HEY GUYS ME AND BAKURYU WILL HEAD THEM OFF WHILE YALL GO INTO THE CASTLE.  
  
Sora: but...  
  
Xion: GO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: well here I am back again fighting these guys with a red and black blade.Heh pretty cool huh?  
  
Sora:man it hasn't been this bad.**slashes defender**  
  
Xion: SORA THEY'RE COMING AT ALL SIDES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora:WHAT!?  
  
A huge swarm of soldiers and Wyverns arose out of nowhere.And they were led by the one person that Sora faced into the Colesium......Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth:......**grins and takes out his sword** you defeated me last time Sora but this time you wont be so lucky.  
  
?????: I beg to differ Sephiroth**lands on the ground**  
  
Sephiroth:CLOUD!?  
  
Cloud:heh and I'm not alone too.  
  
Leon: Im right beside ya.  
  
Sephiroth:**laughs maniacly** Oh your good but I'm better JUGGERNAUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Juggernaut:**rises out of the ground**  
  
Leon: OH SHIT!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud:**eyes widen**  
  
Domon: I DON'T THINK SO!!!!!!!!!!!**slashes Juggernaut**  
  
Juggernaut:**roars in pain and falls to the ground bleeding to death**  
  
Sora: nice going Domon.  
  
Domon: all in a days work.  
  
Xion: you guys go ahead and defeat Ansem!  
  
Sora:**nods and runs toward the Castle Chapel**ANSEM!!!!!!!  
  
Ansem:**turns around**  
  
Sora:YOURE GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ansem: oh no not yet my young rival I will meet you when the time is right**disappers**  
  
Sora:**looks around**where did he go?  
  
Xion: SORA!ALL OF THE HEARTLESS HAVE DISAPPEARED!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: good.**smiles and looks up at the ceiling** we will meet again Ansem I swear it.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* CREDITS (while credits go through Avril Lavinge plays Sk8er Boi )( and also the endings are done by Sora)  
  
Xion and Hooble ended up in marriage and had a boy in April 7 2013.  
  
Vahn went to the Colesium and won the Hades Cup.  
  
Domon won the Gundam Fight 4 years in a row.  
  
Cronos and Tieu just started dating I hear wedding bells.  
  
Riku won the Hercules Cup along side with Vahn Noa and Gala.  
  
Kairi learned WindSurfing and is now a professional teacher.  
  
Mai had a baby girl in Sept. 23,2010.  
  
Ansem disappeared without a trace he is now in the recorded books.  
  
Sephiroth finally went to his good side and shaked hands with Cloud.  
  
Leon became Mayor of Traverse Town.  
  
Cid now has is own Gummi Garage and Shop in Traverse Town.  
  
Cloud and Aerith finally married.  
  
So did Leon and Yuffie.  
  
The Heartless now have a new football team called the Stealers.:D  
  
Songi and Cort went a reeducational facility to learn how to pet a hamster.  
  
Everyone joined the army and are now in different ranks.  
  
And as for me and Kairi well we ended up together just like I predicted before.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
